


A Wedding

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A wedding!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it, they actually got married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding

Jack leaned up onto his toes as Pitch leaned down, trading a soft kiss. Pitch took the moment to mutter against Jack's lips- “if you ever make me marry you again, I'm smothering you in your sleep.”

Jack snickered and pecked a second kiss on his King before settling back down. “Tired?”

“Exhausted.”

Still, Pitch looked very pleased, with himself and with Jack. The wedding had gone beautifully even if the planning had been full of more arguments, things thrown, and tears than their entire century of courtship.

Jack made sure his delicate, crystal-carved flower crown was firmly situated before turning to their guests, beaming out at them. The Catacombs, Pitch's lair, had been the only place big enough to hold all their guests without it being out in the open and Jack was so glad Seraphina had been perfectly willing to blackmail her father into allowing it.

There had only been the occasional disagreement between the guests, perhaps a brawl or two. There might have been a blood-feud mentioned at one point.. Granted that was just between Jack's dragons. Then there were the Selkies settled in the freshwater pools, the Naga in the hot springs, the Wendigo and the Swamp Hags segregated at opposite ends and the ice pixies who were everywhere...

Jack grinned. It had certainly been an exciting week!

He was also glad that they had skipped having an officiate for the wedding, and instead had decided on 'blessings' from a symbolic elemental before making promises to take care of each other. Seraphina had given them blessings of the earth, Jack's favorite Coyote had blessed them in the name of Fire. The blessing of Water came from a tiny and heavily wrinkled Selkie grandmother who's fur had gone almost completely white and seemed a trifle… confused. And old friend of Pitch's came to give the blessing of air, Huitzilopochtli and his hummingbirds creating bright spots of color.

It pretty much covered all the corners of the earth, Jack thought.

He realized of course that they had skipped a few other elements but… Four seemed enough.

A pair of Ice Pixies no bigger than Jack's hand fluttered happily around his knees, so thrilled to be holding the end of his long white cape that they could barely contain themselves. Of course _Jack_ would be the one to wear white, though he'd almost laughed himself sick when Seraphina had brought it up. She was right though, that his silver and white outfit contrasted beautifully with Pitch's black and gold, the Ice Pixies against the two tiny Fearlings that stood for the Boogeyman.

Jack held back a giggle as he remembered THAT particular fight. Pitch had almost torn all his hair out at the very possibility of a Fearling in the wedding party. It had taken weeks of coaxing from Jack and Mother Nature before he would even consider the option. It was almost the wedding day itself AND Jack had had to agree to let Pitch pick the Honeymoon before he would allow two and ONLY two Fearlings. And if someone killed his pets he was going to be VERY upset.

(Seraphina had, of course, already fitted them out in the sweetest little tuxes Jack had seen. And she was right- dressed up properly with the tuxes and little top hats and a monocle made them look less like rabid creatures of death and more like pampered lapdogs. Jack was pretty sure none of the wedding guests even realized they WERE Fearlings but Pitch had continued to mutter dire threats...)

Jack looked up as Pitch tugged on his arm, leading him back down the walkway. Pitch was wearing that crown again, the one he'd worn when he'd first proposed, and Jack loved that crown even more so because of that. The caverns had been decorated in cave-friendly flowers and glowing moss, the cages held high above were frosted with ice and dripping with more glowing moss. Brightly shining crystals allowed the Guests to actually see the nuptials, and the same sort marked the safe paths in the maze of cold rock.

There hadn't been a single (major) problem.

There was not one protest to be heard against the pairing, thanks to Mother Nature. Jack owed her a blizzard of her choice for that- she'd sent the Guardians on a wild goose chase in Antarctica because where else would Jack be getting married but there?

Jack was knocked sideways into Pitch as first a large white snout, and then a large red one nuzzled at him in congratulations. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist to steady him as he patted the dragons fondly. They'd been keeping Bunny on his toes the whole day, demanding he fetch this and that and to do it quickly.

Jack winked at the rabbit as he passed, having utterly forgiven the Guardian when faced with a wreath of clear and pale blue flowers carved from crystal and set into a silver circlet. He'd chucked aside the crown he'd been ordered to wear instantly in favor of the new one because ohhhh it was so pretty.

One after another Jack and Pitch accepted the congratulations and compliments from the various spirits and avatars, finally making it to the great doors at the other end of the hall. Jack laughed as he found himself suddenly spun around and dipped by the Boogeyman, who then planted a hard and very nice kiss on Jack. He was still laughing when Pitch pulled him upright and swept him out the doors, smug with his own sense of dramatics. Seraphina had promised to see to the visitors and allow the newly wedded pair to head out immediately.

Jack knew this was the best bargain he'd ever made, and not even all the shinies in the world could tempt him to give up his Nightmare King.


End file.
